


Such a Beautiful Night

by The_Snipes22



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, I need to cover all my vampire search bases okay?, Mention of Edging, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire!Papa 3, Vampires, Y'all fuck in the woods, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snipes22/pseuds/The_Snipes22
Summary: Vampire!Papa 3 takes you out for dinner.





	Such a Beautiful Night

 

You two are going for a lovely nighttime walk in the woods after having dinner, well, you eating dinner and him kind of picking at his food, drinking wine, and just making conversation. You two reach a circle of trees, a really nice place to have a picnic actually, and the moon is bright in the sky.

Papa III’s grip tightens on your hand and you suddenly find yourself on the ground with him sitting on top of you, straddling your stomach, and pinning your shoulders to the ground. You can plainly see the moonlight glint off his fangs as he smiles and you feel like you’re supposed to be scared, but the only thing you can think is _Holy Fuck that’s Hot_ and wanting to get some of that hot vampire dick.

This was really the final nail in the coffin, so to speak, of your suspicions that he was a vampire. Spend enough time with him, and you could easily figure it out. Only going out at night, not eating anything at meals, you suspected that his wine wasn’t actually wine, but you never really wanted to find out, also the way he sometimes waited without moving, with an almost supernatural stillness.

You actually laugh and say “I knew it!”, and he seems a bit confused.

He quietly laughs and says “Is this really a situation you should be laughing at?”

You nod and with a huge smile say “Yes, it is. Because I was right! You _are_ a vampire! I thought I was just going crazy, but I guess it’s real!”

He curses under his breath and asks, “Was it really that obvious?”

“To any random person no, but anybody else who spends any period of time with you and reads way too much fantasy could start to suspect it.”

He leans closer to your face, probably trying to intimidate you or at least scare you a little.

“Just exactly how many people did you tell?” He growls.

“Pffft, no one. You think anyone would look at me the same if they knew I wanted to fuck a vampire?”

He looks really confused now. “You mean right now, you aren’t terrified. At all?” He says, the atmosphere of intimidation he was trying to project now completely gone.

You stop and think. You finally respond with a giggle, “Oh yes I am terrified. But I’m probably more aroused than anything else.”

You groan in frustration and lay your head on the ground. “But vampires can’t fuck can they. No blood and all that jazz.”

“What? Yes we can.” He scoffs. “How do you think dhampirs exist.”

“Wait really?” You lift your head up slightly to look at him.

“Wait really,” he says, mocking your question, “Yes. Wouldn’t your fantasy books talk about that?”

“No, because the only dhampirs I encountered were made because of a magic ritual. Not actually fucking someone.”

Your heart starts to pound as your mind quickly goes through the meaning of what he just said. You’re silent as you think. And assuming you’re done talking, Papa III gently moves your head to better expose your neck and brushes your hair out of the way.

As he’s about to bite your neck you say “Papa, please, just fuck me, I don’t care if it’s as your feeding on me or afterwards, but...”

He pauses for a second, waiting for what else you are going to say.

As he is no longer pinning your shoulders, you reach up to his head and cup his cheeks with both your hands.

You look at him and continue, “but right now there’s nothing I would rather have happen to me than to get some god damn vampire dick while he feeds on me. A mutually beneficial relationship if you would.”

You pull him into a kiss. He’s a bit surprised at first, but he realizes what you’re doing, and he lets you explore as much of his mouth as you can, you take care to not cut your tongue on his fangs.

You moan into the kiss as he caresses your tongue with his. A plea, begging for him to do more. And he entreats you, his tongue snaking it’s way into your mouth and kissing you with such force that your head is pushed back onto the ground. When you break the kiss, he bites down on your lower lip, causing it to bleed. You grunt a bit from the sharp pain.

He licks the blood off your lip and sits up straight. He stands up and steps off of you with his back to you. You make sounds of protest and sit up on your elbows and look at him.

As he tucks his gloves away in a pocket he calmly says “I can’t really do anything while you still have pants on, can I?”

You wholeheartedly agree, and you try to stand up to take them off, but in an instant you feel a hand on your chest pushing you back into the ground.

“Be a good little chattel and stay on the ground for me.” He purrs as he kneels next to you and continues to put weight on your chest.

You nod and do as he says. Soon you’re laying on the cold forest floor in only your shirt. You shiver a bit from the cool air biting at your exposed skin.

Papa III laughs, “Don’t worry my dear, I’ll get you something to lie on.” He mumbles some words and snaps his fingers, and instead of lying on the cold forest floor, now you’re on a blanket the width of your body, it’s slightly warmer, but not by much, but at least your bare ass isn’t being poked by pine needles.

You open your legs for him and he smiles. “Beautiful. And to think, it’s all mine for the taking.”

“Of course Papa, anything for you.”

He chuckles and undoes his pants, “Yes, I know.”

He pulls them down just enough to reveal his glistening cock. You bite your lower lip and suppress a moan as your mind goes crazy with what that would even remotely feel like inside you.

He sits on his knees between your legs, you involuntarily clench your muscles when you feel his cold fingers spreading apart your folds.

“If you jump that much with just my fingers,” he muses, “how are you ever possibly going to handle the rest of me?”

You groan as he runs his fingers around your entrance, lightly rubbing your clit every time his fingers pass over it.

He thrusts his fingers into you, and his thumb takes over the job of rubbing your clit. As he thrusts his fingers into you, he puts pressure on his thumb and pushes it upwards, and as he takes his fingers out, he lightly circles your clit with the tip of his thumb.

As he continues, you claw at the ground and throw your head back.

“Oh Papa,” you moan as you get closer to the edge.

You try to say more, but your words devolve into screams of ecstasy as you climax.

* * *

  
He chuckles as he climbs on top of you, his right hand slides beneath your shirt, and somehow he undoes your bra with one hand. His left hand cradles the back of your head and he moves it to have better access to your neck.

You don’t know whether to gasp in pleasure or hiss in pain as he bites your neck and slides his erection into you almost simultaneously, so what comes out is a weird strangled combination of the two.

You feel hot blood flow from the wound in your neck, pulsing with every pound of your heart.

“I wouldn’t let you bleed out and die.” He purrs in your ear, “I’ve spent too much time perfecting how you would taste to do that.”

You don’t really have time to think on what he said because you feel his tongue on your neck, lapping up the blood flowing from your artery, and he starts to thrust into you again and again, establishing a steady rhythm as he feeds on you.

“Oh, Fuck,” you groan as he massages your breast as well.

“Just, Thank you Papa.” You breathlessly moan.

You weave your hands through his hair and hold him at your neck. “Take as much as you need from me. Just suck me dry papa.”

You think you hear him laugh, but your senses are soon overwhelmed again by him, and you lose yourself in his touch.

He brings you right to the cusp of orgasm and keeps you from going over, as he finishes feeding on your blood. The world starts to spin a bit, you suspect it’s from blood loss, but who can think straight when they’re getting fucked by not only a vampire but by Papa III as well? No one. That’s who.

You don’t know if it’s the lightheadedness or something that he did, but when he finally took you over the edge, that orgasm was one of the best you’ve had in your lifetime.

The world seems to stop, it feels like a spring had been wound up almost too tight, and all the stored energy was released at once. As you scream his name into the night, you feel him stiffen, and a yell from him tells you that he came as well.  
  
This entire encounter leaves you feeling like a zombie, almost like you're dead. It feels like a thick veil of fog was placed on your brain, and you’re barely aware of what’s going on.  
  
You wake up the next morning in your bed, dressed in your pajamas.   
There’s a note on your nightstand, along with a glass of orange juice and some cookies.  
  
_Eat up! You need to regain at least some blood before we see each other again._


End file.
